


Eyes Closed

by jhdrabbles (jaclynhyde)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaclynhyde/pseuds/jhdrabbles
Summary: "I won't look," Ritsuka said, eyes already squeezed shut.
Relationships: Avicebron | Caster of Black/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Eyes Closed

"I won't look," Ritsuka said, eyes already squeezed shut.

Avicebron's fingers trailed over his collarbone, their warmth dulled by thin fabric. "Until you awaken, Master?"

"Wake up before me. Set a golem alarm." He caught Avicebron's hand and pressed a kiss to his fingertips.

The hand was pulled away with a sigh—but then, a shift of movement, the sounds of metal on metal, Avicebron's breath dusting his face. Ritsuka's breath caught—

And then, the faintest brush against his left eyelid, then his right. Lips against skin. "Goodnight, Fujimaru," said Avicebron, and Ritsuka could hear the smile in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "eyelid kisses." Thank you to my golemalicious beta vanishinghitchhiker!


End file.
